Celestial Happenings
by Fallen-Angel-Phoenix07
Summary: Don't base this story off of the title, it's not what it seems, anyway, a girl who has a mysterious past, but nothing unusual happens until she finds out that something happened to her father on a diplomatic trip.....
1. Chapter 1

Fallen: Yay, I'm back, yes with another YYH story. I'm obsessed, anyway I have Yoko and Kenshin with me so I'll let one of them do the disclaimer

Yoko: Looks at Kenshin You do it...

Kenshin: Why me?

Fallen: sighs Yoko just do the disclaimer!

Yoko: pouts fine...Fallen does not own me, Kenshin, or the YYH characters, or the songsthe only people that she owns is herself and Selena...

Fallen:The first song is owned by Nightwish, the second is the opening song to FFX-2...Very good Yoko, anyway please read and review, Ja-Ne!

BEGIN CHAPTER

Chapter 1 — Mayhem at the Concert: Meeting the Protectors

Selena Tsukani, a young teenaged girl of 17 with long black hair and silvery blue eyes, sat in the kitchen of her mansion eating breakfast, between her father and herself, they were rich, no other word for it, but they weren't snobbish about it, actually if anything they were generous. Her father was a government diplomat, and Selena was a professional singer, her alias being Dark Twilight.

"Selena, I hope you do well at your concert tonight, have fun and don't stress, I'll be back in a week or so." Her father said coming in and giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Right, don't stress, I all ready am dad." Selena replied

Her father smiled then left, Selena sat looking at the spot where he had been, thinking. The truth was she thought that something may happen sometime today but what it was she had no clue. After a while, Selena got up, giving up on trying to eat and went upstairs to get dressed.

Yusuke Urameshi, a boy that was now 17 with short slicked back black hair and brown eyes, sat on the roof of his school, he knew Keiko would get on his case for skipping school but he half hoped that Koenma would have some spontaneous mission. After a while of staring at nothing he noticed Boton, the grim reaper with blue hair and pinkish-brown eyes, was in front of him.

"Nice of you to join the living, Yusuke." She said with that oh-so-cheery-smile of hers.

"Sure Boton, what's up?" Yusuke replied

"Koenma has another mission for you guys, Kuwabara is all ready here, and Kurama and Hiei all ready went so let's go." Boton answered

She took a hold of his arm and Kuwabara's and went through a portal, entering Koenma's office.

"So what do you have for us?" Yusuke said before anyone said any type of greeting.

"You must be really bored, Yusuke…" Koenma said, surprised at Yusuke's attitude.

"Yeah so what, spill it what to do we have to do?"

Koenma cleared his throat then pulled out a file, saying, "This girl seems to be the new attraction of the demon world, as to why, we haven't found out yet, but it turns out she's a famous singer—"

Kuwabara interrupted Koenma by saying, "That's Dark Twilight!"

"Yes, well, as you can see she's not entirely special, unless she's hiding it, which is a possibility considering that her mother was a celestial being by the name of Phoenix Twilight." Koenma continued ignoring Kuwabara.

"So, let me guess, you want us to bring her to you?" Yusuke asked dully.

"In a way, actually I want you to stick around her for a while, make sure she stay's out of hands that she doesn't need to be in."

"Meaning we get to baby-sit a human onna?" Hiei asked

"If that's how you view then yes, here's the file," Koenma answered, handing the file to Kurama, "Look over it, you'll find four tickets to a concert she's having tonight in town."

The boys nodded and went through a portal coming out in the park where no one was. Yusuke looked at the others as if saying 'who's house this time?' They decided on going to Yusuke's, considering that his mother was more than likely not there.

"So what does it say?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"It says that she lives with her dad who's a government diplomat, she doesn't go to school, and she's a martial arts master." Kurama replied, pulling out a photo and passing it around.

Hiei glanced at the photo then said, "She'll be half, but powerful."

"You can tell by the eyes, can't you Hiei?" Kurama said

Hiei didn't say anything, he just went to the window and sat on the seal. Yusuke liked the look of the girl, but couldn't believe it said marital arts master.

"Here's the tickets, I suggest we find something to wear then go there." Kurama said, the others nodded.

Selena was currently training, waiting for her fellow band members to come over so they could run through everything one more time and get ready.

"Hey, Selena!" came a voice.

Selena stopped in mid attack looking up to see Kira one of her back up singers, and a keyboardist.

"Hey, where are the others?" Selena asked, standing up completely.

"They should be here momentarily, something on your mind?" Kira replied, "You were beating that thing up like there wasn't any tomorrow."

"It's nothing, let's go get set up." Selena answered

Kira had short brown hair with amber colored eyes, she was a little more energetic than Selena but otherwise than that they could be considered twins in their personalities.

The other band members were, Joe, their drummer, he had short dark brown hair and equally colored eyes, Chris, their lead guitarist, had long blonde hair that was usually in a ponytail, Kyle, who switched between guitar and keyboard, had messy black hair and dark eyes, and last but not least was Runa, a girl with long strawberry blonde hair, who switched between guitar and being the one that set the rhythms most of the time, in their songs.

The rest had finally showed up and they decided which songs they should sing and in which order.

"The single songs….I think it should be the guys first, then the females." Joe suggested

"That sounds good to me, the first one will be one where we play together, then it'll be the three guys song, then the females then a couple more together, but which one should we finish off the night with?" Runa replied

"The Final Countdown, it's convenient, and it'll reveal one song from our new album, so that'll work." Selena answered

"Yeah, come on lets practice!" Kira exclaimed

Selena smiled then they set to work.

Hiei had ventured to Kurama's house and was now wearing human cloths.

"Please tell me I can take these off as soon as something happens." He asked is fox friend (I should've put foxy friend but all you yaoi thinking people…..).

Kurama laughed and replied, "Yes you will Hiei, but honestly, it not that hard to fight in them."

Kurama was dressed in a blue and white plaid shirt with white pants and navy colored shoes. Hiei was dressed in a black shirt with blue pants and black shoes. They had decided to meet at Yusuke's house then go to the concert.

Yusuke was waiting for the others to arrive, he wore blue pants, a white top, and a black jacket to go with it. Kuwabara had all ready shown up, he had on a dark colored button-up shirt, and navy colored pants. There was a knock on Yusuke's door, he was about to answer when Kurama and Hiei walked in, had it not been for Hiei's gravity-defying hair, Yusuke wouldn't have recognized him.

"Are we ready?" Kurama asked

"Yeah I am." Yusuke said

Kuwa nodded and they left Yusuke's house to the concert.

Selena looked out where the crowd was filing into the building. She wasn't nervous about performing she was nervous about what would happen after they finished, or during.

"Hey Selena, how many guys do you think will want to touch your hand?" Kira asked with a smile

"Oh hush, anyway let's tell them we're ready." Selena replied

"Right."

They all walked out onto the stage which was black but they could still see what they were doing.

Yusuke and the others had finally gotten passed the ticket people and were now entering the stage area just as the music started and the lights on the stage came on revealing the band.

"That's her." Hiei said, pointing to the lead singer.

The others nodded and the guys in the band switched places with one of the girls. Selena had taken over the drums, the brown-haired girl stayed on keyboard, and the other one stayed on guitar as the drummer took the main singing and the other two stayed where they were at.

It was obvious that the guys were doing three songs, the last one they did, was interesting. As soon as the guys were done the girls, Selena was back as the lead singer and microphones were set up in front of the other two girls.

Hiei had gone to get a better vantage point as Yusuke and the rest made their way towards the stage. Selena's voice was angelic to Yusuke as she started singing:

Half past twelve

And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone

How I hate to spend the evening on my own

Autumn winds

Blowing outside my window as I look around the room

And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom…

Yusuke was amazed that she could dance at the same time while singing. Hiei was watching Selena intently, he had on occasion watched her when she had been practicing, and had actually grown quite fond of Selena, but would never admit it. The song ended and the next one began (I'm going to be putting the whole lyrics to this one, I don't own these by the way).

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I could see a place that's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I don't plan on looking back on my old life

I don't ever plan to rely on you

Even if by chance everything should go wrong

You'd come anyway and try to save me

Though from time to time it's an upward climb

All I know is that I must believe

'Cause the truth I'm seeking

Always was inside of me

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me

The many things that you taught me then

Will always be enough to get me through the pain

Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me

And I can't go on

You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

I can hear you

The last song that the girls did was a somewhat mournful song but it got more rhythmic towards the end. Kurama couldn't see how such a seemingly sweet looking girl could be a martial arts master or have any reason to be.

Hiei watched as Selena's expression changed dramatically, he was sure though that it had nothing to do with the song. After the last song ended the band players switched position again and started another song. Not too much into it the detectives sensed an unwanted presence.

Selena couldn't understand it, she had felt so happy one minute then worried the next. They had just started their next song when demons appeared around her and the others. The crowd screamed and headed for the exits, all except for four guys. Oh well it's their death wish, she thought.

"Get out of here you guys." She said to her fellow band members.

They nodded and Selena got into a semi-defensive position.

"Do you honestly think that you, a baka human, will be able to stop us all?" asked one

"Not really, but I sure as hell can try," Selena replied, then smirked, "Besides I've been waiting for a chance to take out some this energy."

Two demons charged at her at the same time, she dodged one and tripped the other in the process.

"Oh come on, that can't be all you have?" Selena asked

The next nearest demon ran at her this time, all Selena did was use his momentum to flip him over her.

"This is pathetic!" Selena said, punching one in the face and elbowing another, "You bakas aren't even a challenge."

"She's right you're not." Yusuke said

He came up and punched another. Between Selena and Yusuke the demons were nothing but sludge afterward.

"You're Selena Tsukani right?" Kurama asked as soon as they were done.

"Yeah, but how do you know my real name, unless you're not really fans…" Selena asked

"I am." Kuwabara said

Selena looked at him weirdly, then shrugged, "Let me guess, you're here to save me?"

"Well in a way, actually we were here to see if you needed any help, but you obviously didn't." Kurama replied

"Whatever," Selena answered, then looked around, "Great another show destroyed, how fun…"

Selena then turned and walked away without another word. The guys looked at one another surprised, then left to report to Koenma.

END CHAPTER

Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Selena sat at her desk with her journal open but she wasn't writing anything, she was thinking about what had happened. Well at least no one demanded their money back, she thought. Selena was about to put something down in her journal when the power went out. Okay this is just freaky, there's no wind, dad paid the bill a month in advance, she thought getting out a flashlight, so why did the power go out.

She then heard a couple of screams that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. This isn't cool, she thought making her way downstairs.

Hiei had just arrived near Selena's house from Koenma's office in the spirit world. Somehow Koenma knew about him being there from time to time and ordered him to watch out for her. Something was wrong when he got there, the lights were out, but it was too early for them to be in bed.

Suddenly Hiei heard a couple of blood curdling screams and immediately went through Selena's window to see if she was there; she wasn't.

Selena went down the stairs looking around as best she could. She was about to round a corner when a bony claw came into view, it took all her will not to scream or make a sound. The claw belonged to a cloaked being but Selena could tell it was a demon. Another one, she thought watching as it just went past her, what in the world is going on?

Selena walked around the corner only to turn back, covering her mouth to keep from vomiting. The sight was horrific; bodies were mangled, torn apart, bloody, and strewn everywhere in the hallway. Selena suddenly got a determined look on her face and yelled towards the demon though she couldn't it anymore.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME AS WELL YOU BASTARD! I WAS RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE, BUT MAYBE YOU'RE JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE ME IN THE DARK!"

She didn't any type of response. After a minute or so, she heard a slight movement; suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Selena turned and aimed a punch that was caught.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, you weak baka onna." Came a voice

"Weak? I'll show you weak!"

"Don't bother…" Hiei replied

"Wait a minute you're one of the guys from earlier, why are you here?" Selena asked

"Yeah, and I'm here because you got into trouble again."

"Well obviously I can take care of myself, because now I'm not!"

"Whatever, just come with me."

"Like hell I will, besides I've got things to do, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

Selena turned on her heel, and began to step, but before she put her foot down, she felt Hiei grab her waist and jump out the nearest window.

"Hey, put me down!" Selena yelled

"Do you really want me to?"

Selena looked dumbfounded for a moment, then looked down immediately clutching onto Hiei like a cat.

"Okay, I want to get to the ground as soon as possible!"

"Scaredy cat…"

"I am not scared, I just don't like being in high places."

"Then that means you're scared."

"Can't we just get on the ground?"

"No."

"What! Why not!"

"Because it's faster to travel like this, now quit clutching onto me like the scared onna you are."

"I don't think so mister! You're the one who got yourself into this, if you hadn't been mister-point-out-the-obvious, I wouldn't be holding onto you like this."

Hiei gave a frustrated sigh, then took off without warning, making Selena yelp in surprise.

"Heh, afraid I might drop you, little koneko?"

"Did you just call me little kitten?"

"Yeah, you're acting like a cat right now, and you are shorter than me."

"By only an inch!"

"So you admit that you're short."

Selena stammered slightly then snapped her mouth shut. Hiei chuckled again.

Selena had been hoping that Hiei might stop and actually let her get comfortable but he hadn't, having someone's shoulder jammed into your stomach isn't very pleasant, she thought glaring at the scenery behind Hiei even though it was blurred.

As if Hiei had read her mind he stopped. Selena blinked and turned to him as best as she could.

"Are we there?" she asked

"Yes." Hiei replied, jumping down to the ground and just dumped her on the ground.

"OW!" Selena exclaimed, landing on her butt, "What's the big idea baka?"

Hiei just smirked and walked away to a house that looked as if it belonged in ancient Japan. Selena growled then got up and followed him.

Almost immediately when they entered the house she found herself being clung on to by none other than Kuwabara, who seemed to be running away from Yusuke.

"Hey don't go seeking refuge with you baka!" Selena yelled.

Yusuke looked at her as she took Kuwabara and threw him across the room. Everyone present sweat-dropped at the sight of Kuwabara slowly sliding down the wall he had hit.

"Well I see Hiei was sufficient in bringing you here Miss Tsukani." said a voice.

Selena turned to see a little toddler floating in front of her, he was dressed in some strange robes and there was a 'JR' sign on his forehead.

"Tell that thing didn't just talk…" Selena said twitching slightly.

"I'm not a thing, thank you, I'm Koenma."

"What? But the times that I've seen you, you've been—"

"In my teenage form, now, first things first, can I have your autograph again?" Koenma said producing a pen and pad of paper from behind his back.

"What happened to the last one I gave you?" Selena replied, taking the items.

"Uh, they accidentally got burned."

"By who?"

"Hiei…"

Selena sweat-dropped and handed Koenma the now signed paper back to Koenma then turned to the others.

"Now to introduce you to the others, the one you threw is Kuwabara, the one who brought you here is Hiei, the one that was chasing Kuwabara is Yusuke, Kurama is the red head, then there's Botan, Yukina, Genkai, they're in the other room." Koenma said

"Um, okay…" Selena said

"Shall we?"

Selena sighed then nodded.

Phew I finally updated this one, hopefully I'll be able to actually get some reviews on it, but then again you never know, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter REVIEW! plz and thankyou.


	3. Chapter 3

Before anything could be said two demons popped into view on either side of Selena, catching her by surprise.

"We'll be needed the girl if you don't mind." One said

"Yes, she's really all we need." the other said, then they disappeared.

Selena tried breaking their grip but they were holding onto her so vice-like she couldn't get free.

"Its hopeless deary, you couldn't break out no matter how much you want to." Said the first

"Is that so?" Selena asked with a glare

"I wouldn't do anything as of yet if I were you, we are in the air you know." The second replied

Selena looked down, big mistake, and instantly froze. Curse my fear of heights, she exclaimed through her mind. The two demons snickered as they landed on a balcony of a large mansion.

"Finally!" Selena exclaimed

She then went about stepping back and knocking the demons into each other, thus knocking them out.

"Hn, serves them right." She muttered then looked around when she heard someone clapping.

"Very good, Dark Twilight, I'm impressed, those were two of my best." Came a voice

"If those two were some of your best then the others must not be very good, especially if they're knocked out as easily as those two," Selena replied, then added, " Now why am I here, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"As much as I'd like to see you try to do that, I wouldn't suggest it, as for the reason why you're here, well, let's just say you're going to serve a purpose eventually."

Selena saw the person walk out and her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was a man with long brown hair and eyes dressed in elegant clothing. Selena shook herself mentally, coming to her senses.

"Who are you?" Selena demanded, getting back into character.

"I am, Alexander, and I already know who you are." He replied

"Yeah and what to do you want me for?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now I suggest—"

Alex didn't get to finish his answer as Selena charged and kneed him in the sternum then ran for the door. Alex recovered quickly and blocked her path, but Selena, being quick, slipped around him and kicked open the door running down the hallway.

"Raven, Kat!" Alex shouted, two being one birdlike, the other catlike appeared, "Hunt but don't kill."

With that the two being chased after Selena…

Just how big is this place, Selena thought running down another hallway. She stopped for a moment hearing a sound behind her, then started running again spotting the exit. Finally, she thought running through the door and down the driveway to the gate.

The guards that were there tried to stop her but she jumped over the gate before they could do anything, Raven and Kat hot on her trail.

Selena ran into the forest hoping that she would at least be able to lose whoever was following, but to no avail, she still heard the rapid footsteps behind her.

"What happened!" Yusuke shouted

"She vanished with those two demons." Kurama surmised

"We'll track her down, but you four had better be ready the minute we know." Koenma said, they nodded and he disappeared.

Selena was getting extremely winded from running for so long, so she decided to stop and face whatever it was that was tracking her. When she did however, Raven flew at her. Surprised, Selena fell backward into a small hole with Kat coming into view.

Well looks I get to fight, Selena thought getting up, oh well. After another moment Kat charged and Raven watched as Selena side-stepped and tripped the catlike being. Kat quickly recovered and tackled Selena, but used too much moment and wound up not pinning Selena like she had planned.

This is getting bothersome, Selena thought dodging another attack, all she's doing is wearing me down, I've got to think of something.

After dodging another attack, Selena immediately took off running, Raven following close behind her and swooping down on her every now and then.

By now Selena was bloody with various scratches from Raven and the underbrush of the forest. After one last swoop from Raven, Selena found herself at a ledge. Kat appeared and immediately charged, Selena ducked down avoiding the attack, thus making Kat fall over the ledge. Raven seeing this attacked Selena before she could recover. Selena being over-whelmed and unbalanced tripped and fell over the ledge herself.

Clawing at the air, Selena suddenly felt herself grab onto something almost dislocating her arm, pulling herself up, she found herself sitting on a small outlying ledge.

What did I get myself into, Selena thought looking around, someone please find me.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were sitting in the living room in there respective places, when Hiei's head jerked up.

What is it Hiei? Kurama asked telepathically, being the only one that noticed Hiei's sudden movement.

It's Selena, she's somewhere in the Makai. Hiei replied

Are you going after her?

Why wouldn't I, fox?

With that Hiei disappeared; no one noticing but Kurama.

I wonder where I am, Selena thought, this definitely isn't in the human or spirit world, so that must mean that I'm in…THE MAKAI! Selena felt pain in the arm that had caught onto the ledge, so she had taken her shirt and made it into a sling, not caring particularly that she had nothing but her bra on under it.

Selena closed her eyes, about to fall asleep, when she heard someone land in front of her.

"You're not going to fall asleep here are you, baka onna?"

Baka onna, Selena thought, that's none other than short stuff.

"Hey, watch it!" Hiei said in a dangerous voice, "Otherwise I'll leave you here."

"NO!" Selena exclaimed, her eyes opening wide.

"Okay then, get on my back." Hiei replied

"What?"

"Would you rather me embarrass both of us and caring you?"

"No, that's not what I meant, what I meant was why are you being nice?"

"Because, the other's wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I knew where you were and let you stay out here to be eaten by demons."

Selena sighed then moved and got onto Hiei's back saying, "Bear in mind that I can't move my left arm."

"You'll be fine, trust me."

Hiei then jumped up and landed on the ledge that Selena had fallen off of and went to the west. Selena didn't say anything but had to admit, that for some reason she did trust him.

Selena had fallen asleep on Hiei after the few seconds. Hiei would never admit it but he enjoyed having her close to him. Ever since he had started to watch her, knowing full well that she had sensed him every time, he had grown to like her. Hiei entered the house through his window and landed in his room, setting the sleeping Selena down on his bed. Then he walked down the stairs to the living room, only seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara had both fallen asleep watching T.V. He found Kurama in the kitchen making dinner.

"So did you find her?"

"Yeah, she was near Alexander's palace."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't get much out of her, but I will as soon as she wakes up."

Hiei then disappeared, going back up to his room, and laying next to Selena.

!  
well i do hope that this made sense if it didn't tell me what i can do, i had to write something, it was bugging me, anyway hope you enjoyed it, Ja-Ne!

Disclaimer: (i really need to remember these more often...EEK!) i do not own any other the YYH characters, but i do, however, own Selena, Alexander, Raven, and Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Before anything could be said two demons popped into view on either side of Selena, catching her by surprise.

"We'll be needed the girl if you don't mind." One said

"Yes, she's really all we need." the other said, then they disappeared.

Selena tried breaking their grip but they were holding onto her so vice-like she couldn't get free.

"Its hopeless deary, you couldn't break out no matter how much you want to." Said the first

"Is that so?" Selena asked with a glare

"I wouldn't do anything as of yet if I were you, we are in the air you know." The second replied

Selena looked down, big mistake, and instantly froze. Curse my fear of heights, she exclaimed through her mind. The two demons snickered as they landed on a balcony of a large mansion.

"Finally!" Selena exclaimed

She then went about stepping back and knocking the demons into each other, thus knocking them out.

"Hn, serves them right." She muttered then looked around when she heard someone clapping.

"Very good, Dark Twilight, I'm impressed, those were two of my best." Came a voice

"If those two were some of your best then the others must not be very good, especially if they're knocked out as easily as those two," Selena replied, then added, " Now why am I here, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"As much as I'd like to see you try to do that, I wouldn't suggest it, as for the reason why you're here, well, let's just say you're going to serve a purpose eventually."

Selena saw the person walk out and her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was a man with long brown hair and eyes dressed in elegant clothing. Selena shook herself mentally, coming to her senses.

"Who are you?" Selena demanded, getting back into character.

"I am, Alexander The next morning Selena woke up to feel something or someone holding her. She opened her eyes to see the sleeping form of Hiei, and felt her face turn light red then 10 different shades, when she realized that she was still using her shirt as sling.

Okay, she thought, how am I going to get out of this? First she tried to move back, but Hiei just tightened his grip, then she thought she could wiggle her way up but didn't like the image that came to her mind, nor the image that came to her mind if she tried going down. Oh please don't do anything that'll get you hurt, she thought.

"Hey, Hiei?" Selena said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Hiei didn't respond.

"Hiei?" Selena said a little louder.

But still Hiei didn't respond.

"Hiei." She said again, getting louder.

Again Hiei didn't respond.

What is it going to take for this baka to wake up, Selena half yelled in her mind. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and pretended to be asleep. A knock sounded on the door and Selena heard Kurama poke his head in.

"Hiei, breakfast is ready."

"Hn, okay, fox." Hiei replied

On the inside, Selena was twitching, how can something so simple…Grrr, she thought, he's so going to pay! The door closed as Hiei looked over at Selena.

" You can stop pretending onna."

Selena didn't respond, but she was smirking on the inside.

Hiei blinked then said, "I know you heard me."

Selena still didn't respond.

"Onna…all right, I'll just leave you here if you're not hungry."

"You know, I am hungry, but I can't necessarily go out there like this." Selena said suddenly, opening her eyes with a glare.

She was expecting to see Hiei but he was there. Selena blinked sitting up then something was thrown in her face.

"Hey what's the big idea, baka?" Selena half yelled

"Put it on, it'll solve the problem." Hiei replied

"Yes, I see that, but you want to know another thing?"

"What?"

"Move closer."

Hiei looked at her then took two steps towards her.

"Closer."

Selena made Hiei move closer until he was leaning towards her.

"I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM!" Selena yelled suddenly.

Her sudden outburst made Hiei fall backwards and his leg gave a twitch. He sat up only to meet Selena's glare.

"All right fine, I'll help you with that too." Hiei said

He got up as Selena got up as well and helped her get her shirt on.

"What exactly happened?" he asked her

"To make a story short, those two demons took me to a guy named Alexander, I escaped by using my wondrous martial arts skills on him and ran for, then when his two cronies attacked me I fell down a cliff and caught an overhanging ledge and felt my shoulder almost get dislocated, and that's when you found me."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"No, he tried though, but he didn't get the chance, why?"

"Nothing, let's go…"

Selena frowned and followed Hiei down to breakfast.

"Good morning Selena." Boton said cheerfully.

"Morning…" Selena said

"What did you do to your arm?" Kuwabara asked

"Nearly dislocated it, but I'll be fine."

"Well sit down and eat, we'll go over what's going on afterward." Kurama said

"Right…"

Selena sat down and helped herself to the food that Kurama had made. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took the first bite. She watched as different conversations went on between everyone, that was until she felt someone place their hands on her shoulder.

"Yukina is just healing you, no need to be so tense." Genkai said

"Oh, uh, I wasn't tense, she just…mm." Selena said trailing off and not making any contact with Genkai.

"It's okay, I should've warned you but you were just so absorbed in watching the others," Yukina said with a small smile, "There you should be able to move it now."

Selena tested it out and gave a smile of thanks to Yukina.

"Well I see everyone is happy." Came a very familiar voice.

Selena and the others looked over to see Koenma.

"Hello, Selena, hopefully, after you eat, we can talk to you about what's going on." Koenma said

I am very sorry that this is short, but i got really mad at the last review i got, and i just wanted to say something about it, but i also wanted to write something on the story.

Whoever wrote that last review should stop being a critic, I put these stories up for fun not so they can be analyzed and put down. I am extremely angry at what that review said, i will admit that my characters are like that, but they ARE NOT that. and if anyone else thinks it's a good idea to point out grammar mistakes then maybe you shouldn't be reading fanfics. No one is a perfect writer and if we were we would make any grammar or spelling mistakes.

However if you feel like pointing out something like, missing words or something like that, that's fine, i don't care if you flame me or if you do CONSTRUCTIVE! criticism but i do however hate reviews like that, if i wanted my work to be analyzed like that i would say go for it, but i don't!

Now this is my personal opinion of that person, whoever you are you are a very dull git, and i'm saying that nicely, so if you read my work again, i will be saying something much worse.

anyway i hope you liked this part i promise i will write a longer chapter 5. please write a review i like thank you.

PHOENIX


End file.
